worksinprogrossfandomcom-20200213-history
Cardfight! Vanguard Fanfic
Dedicated to Eme! <3 -Love ya Eme (: ~P.S. EME AND KAI FOREVER! Chapter One: The Start of a Not-So-Lovely Relationship= As Eme was waiting for a really good opponent at Card Capital, she stared around at all of the other people who were busy playing their own matches. Aichi was playing against Misaki, Kamui was playing against Morikawa, and Emi was busily watching Aichi's match. As Eme watched the battle between Misaki and Aichi, the doors to the cardshop opened. Eme looked up at the sound of the doors opening and stared at the cutest guy she had ever laid her eyes on. Kai. ''He noticed that she was watching him and stared back. She was shocked to find him staring back and she blushed and looked away, pretending to watch Aichi's match. Kai walked up to the table and stood beside her, watching the match. "Who do you think will win?" Eme asked, turning her head to look at him. "Hmmph, does it matter? They're both not very good." Kai replied, looking nonchalant about insulting his friends. "Hey! You can't talk about your friends that way!" She shouted at him. He turned to look at her, shock registered on his face. "Really? And who do you think you are to tell me what I can or can't do?" He asked her, his emerald colored eyes sparking with annoyance. "I'm Eme, one of the best cardfighters around here!" She shouted to him. "Hey! I'm trying to play a card game over here!" Misaki shouted at them, annoyance written all over her face. "So sorry Misaki." Eme said, blushing again. "Alright Ms. I'm better-than-everyone-else-around-here, fight me." He walked over to an empty standing card fighting table. "Let's do this." Eme replied, standing at the other end and pulling out her Goddess of the Full Moon Tsukuyomi deck. "The Tsukuyomi deck eh?" Kai asked her. "Yeah, got a problem with my deck?" Eme asked him, annoyed with his aloof attitude. "Mmm. Let's just get this over with. I'd rather not be here and waste my time on someone as weak as you." Kai said. His words stung, but Eme wouldn't let his harsh words get to her. ''I'll show him what I'm made of. '' The battle seemed to last forever, each turn taking a toll on both players. As the end of the match ensued, Eme won by a landslide and defeated Kai's Draconic Overlord. He looked shocked that he lost, but quickly recovered as he returned to his normal snarky attitude. "Beginner's luck." He said, before he walked out of the cardshop, leaving Eme standing there feeling victorious that she beat Kai at his own game. The next morning was Eme's first day of school. She was looking forward to it, and after getting ready, left her house and walked to Hatsue High School. There, she found out that she was in all Honors classes. With Kai. ''Just great. ''She muttered under her breath. ''I can't believe I have to share classes with Kai. ''As she headed down the hallway to her first class of the day, she spotted Kai walking in the same direction as her with Miwa. "Hey Eme!" Miwa waved at her. "Hey Miwa, how's it going?" Eme said quietly, looking down at the floor. "Hey Eme, you're not shy are you? Yesterday at the cardshop you seemed so... ''alive. ''What happened to that girl?" He asked her curiously. "Well, I uh-" The bell rang, cutting Eme off. "Sorry." She muttered in reply as she walked into class. As she was busily taking notes, she felt someone staring at her. ''Huh? ''She looked behind her to notice Kai staring directly at her. She blushed quickly and looked away, her long blackish brown hair covered her face when she turned away. She went back to taking notes and couldn't help but stare back at Kai, who was surprisingly still staring at her. He smiled, and ''Wait? What? Is Kai.. ''smiling at me?! ''She smiled back at him politely and noticed a blush creep across his face. He turned his head away from her and went back to writing notes. The class ended as soon as it began, and before she grabbed her backpack and headed out to leave, Kai gently grabbed her arm. "Hey Eme, I uh, I'm sorry for acting like a jerk back at the cardshop." ''Am I dreaming? Is he apologizing right now? ''She stared at him, confusion written all over her face. "Um..." She replied. "It's okay." She said. "I didn't know you were shy." He said. "Well, yeah I usually am. But when I play Vanguard, it's like I don't have to be alone anymore. I have my deck of cards to support me." She says. "Yeah. Listen do you want to-" The bell rang, signalling the beginning of a new class."Sorry Kai, I have to go." "But Eme-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, because she was already out the door and on her way to her next class. -Newly added: (This is just a place holder in case you forgot where you left off Madame Eme) -Will remove this soon!- The rest of the day flew by, and before she knew it, Eme was back at Card Capital. She decided that she'd fight Aichi today. She saw him standing across from Kamui, both engaged in a serious Vanguard Battle. "I ride King of the Knights, Alfred!" shouted Aichi as he threw his card down onto the center of the playing field. Eme watched them both play with interest. "They're really good huh Eme?" asked Miwa. "Uh, yeah, sure." replied Eme, distracted by the battle. "So, how's Kai?" Miwa asked her. "What?! What about Kai?" She turned to face him. "Nothing really, it just seems like he really likes you is all." Miwa replied. "No need to get defensive." He grinned knowingly. "I'm not defensive." She replied shyly, turning back to the battle at hand. "Sure you're not." He added, grinning back at her. She huffed in reply, ignoring Miwa for the rest of the game. It was very close at the end of the match, with Aichi taking the win, Kamui narrowly losing the battle. "Wow, good job bro! I never thought you'd be able to beat me someday! I remember the first time we fought, and you didn't even really know how to play." Kamui grinned proudly at Aichi. "Yeah, I guess so." Aichi scratched the back of his head, embarassed at how well he had played. "Great job you two!" Eme said, congratulating them both on a great battle. "Ready Eme?" Aichi asked her after the crowd settled down around them. She nodded her head in reply as she pulled out her Goddess of the Full Moon Tsukuyomi deck. "Nice deck!" Aichi commented. "Thanks, you too." She replied, pointing to his Royal Paladin deck. "What? This old deck?" He laughed earnestly. "Hey! For an old deck it sure has taken you far." Eme replied, laughing along with him. "Yeah, it has." He admitted. "Hey! You two going to flirt with each other all day or are you going to cardfight!?" Morikawa shouted. "Shut up Morikawa!" A voice from the back of the crowd shouted. Eme looked shocked to see Kai standing right next to Morikawa. Kai and Eme stared intently at one another for a few seconds before Eme turned her head away, blushing profusely. She looked up at Aichi. "Ready?" he asked her. "Yeah." She replied quietly. "Stand up my Vanguard! Goddess of the Crescent Moon Tsukuyomi!" Eme shouted, gaining confidence in herself. "Stand up my Vanguard! Wingal!" Aichi replied, gaining confidence in himself as well. The battle lasted for a long time, before Eme was declared the winner. She looked proud of her accomplishment. "Beginner's luck." Kai said once again, standing up to leave the cardshop. He took one last glance at Eme, winked, and then walked out of the shop. Miwa ran right after him but not before he shouted, "Wait up Kai! See ya later guys!!" Eme just stood there in shock. ''Did he just insult me and then wink at me? Ugh, what is wrong with that guy? ''"You know, he's not so bad once you get to know him." Aichi replied, standing right next to her. "Huh?" Eme stared at him, more confused then ever. "You just spoke your thoughts out loud." Aichi replied. "Oh, um...." Eme said, blushing and looking down at the floor. "You like him don't you?" Aichi whispered. "What? No, I don't like him!" She whispered back defensively. "Oh, okay." He replied, his eyes wide with shock. "I was only asking if you liked him as a friend." Eme blushed again. ''Why was it that everytime Kai was mentioned she started blushing all the time? ''Her embarassment quickly went away when his insult echoed inside of her head. ''Beginner's luck. ''She clenched her fists in anger and her shyness was replaced by determination. ''I will prove Kai wrong. ''She vowed to herself. |-| Chapter Two: The Game Changer= Eme was fighting Misaki in a Vanguard fight, both not caring who won or lost. They were both eager to start and Eme wanted to see how good of a player she had become. Morikawa had bragged to her that he was the best, but Miwa told him off once more, sending the crowd that surrounded the two fighters into fits of laughter. "Morikawa, didn't I already tell you back at Regionals that you're the King of Losers? Or did I not speak clearly enough for you?" Miwa laughed. Morikawa's expression went from neutral to annoyed in about two seconds. "Miwa, you better shut your-" Morikawa started, but was interrupted by Misaki. "Hey! Be quiet or I'll ban you from the shop for a week!" She said, staring at Morikawa in annoyance. Morikawa shut his mouth after that comment and decided to drop it. He went back to watching the match, quietly fuming. At the end of the battle, Misaki had won, just barely defending against Eme's Goddess of the Full Moon Tsukuyomi's attack. "Great job Misaki!" Eme beamed at her. Misaki smiled one of her rarely seen smiles at Eme,"You too Eme, nice to have a challenge for a change." She said, staring at Morikawa. "Hey!" He shouted back at her. "That's not fair!" "Life's not fair Morikawa. Some battles you win, and some you lose, but in your case, you always lose your battles so it doesn't seem to count for you." Miwa laughed. Kamui walked into the shop a second later, followed by Kai. "Look who I found guys!" Kamui said, pointing to Kai who was right behind him. "Didn't your parents ever teach you that it's rude to point Kamui?" Kai asked him, before he walked up to where Miwa was standing and stood beside him, looking around the shop with a bored expression on his face.